Lego Spies
Story 1 The invasion 1 Sailing the sea main areas: Boat unlockable places: hub boat playable charecters: Jack Maye Johnie Strange unlockable charecters: Jack Maye Jonie Strange Level type: Puzzle, brawl Enemies: Dovian Makeshift Boss: Dovian Makeshift 2 New regruits main areas: New York city, Spy home base Unlockable places: Hub new york spy base playable charecters: Jack Maye Jonie Strange Jake Newhound Unlockable charecters: Jack newhound Level type: Puzzle drvining combat enemies: thugs Boss: n/a 3 New york new york main areas: manhatten Unlockable places: HUB manhatten playable charecters: Jack Newhound Jonie strange unlockable charecters: nothing level type; puzzle enemies: no one boss no one Level 4 Space Race main areas spy base space station launch base unlockable places: hub space station launch base playable charecters: Jack Newhound Jonie Strange Unlockable charecters: Alien Level type: brawl enimies: aliens Boss: Main alien Level 5 The invasion main areas: Empire stae building, Chrystler building unlockable palces: HUB empire state building chrystler building playable charecters: Jack Newhound, Jonie strange Jack maye unlockable cherecters: none Level type: driving/flying combat enemies : aliens Boss: none Level 6 The ending This level is just a boss fight Boss: alian Monster Unlockable places:Underground hub ______________________________________________________________________________________________ HUB! The hub in this game is the spy base the explorable hub is the boat after you complete level one then once you complete more levels more hubs will be unlocked ___________________________________________________________________________________________ BONUS LEVELS Bonus levels are used for more studs minikits etc. you need all those to complete the game at the end of the game there is a samll cutscen witch shows a sneak peak at number 2 so look out ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Stores stores are located in the spy base out side of the remote terminal. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Story 2 Zombies awaken 1 The Town of christ main areas: town unlockable places: HUB town of christ playable charecters: Jack Newhound Nolan Heavs Unlockable charecters: Nolan Heavs level type: puzzle Enemies: non Boss: non 2 What Project? main areas: Lab unlockable places: HUB lab playable charecters: Jack Newhound Mr. Heavs(porfesser) Nolan Heavs unlockable charecters:Professer Heavs Level type: brawl, Driving combat Enemies: Infected interns Boss: The infection 3 Zombie Call Main areas: Road Unlockeble places: HUB road playable charecters: Jack Newhound Nolan Heavs MR.Heavs (normal) unlockable charecters: Mr. Heavs (normal) level type: driving combat enemies: infected citezens Boss: the infection 4 Return To the town of christ main areas: town of christ (north section) unlockable places: HUB Town of crist (north side) Playable Charecters: Jack Newhound (stealth outfit) Nolan Heavs (stealth outfit) Mr. Heavs (torn shirt) unlockable charecters: Jack Newhound (stealth) Nolan Heavs (stealth) Mr. Heavs (torn shirt) level type: puzzle, maze enemises: non Boss: non 5 The infection breaks Main areas: Town of christ east side unlockable places: HUB town (east side) playable charecters: Jack Newhound Jack Maye Eliot Vonstrange Mr. Heavs (normal) Nolan Heavs unlockable charecters: Eliot Vonstrange level type: brawl enemies: Infected citezens Boss: the infection 6 BOSS BATTLE~ Infected Nolan unlockable places: Spy home base main areas: spy home base playable charecters: Jack Newhound Eliot Vonstrange Mr.Heavs (turbo blaster) unlockable charecters: Mr.Heavs (turbo blaster) level type: BOSS Enemies: Infected citezens BOSS: Nolan (infected) After deafeating nolan a cutscene will show him swallowed up by the infection Story 2 over Stroy 3 The last battle Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images